Talk:Steven Feldman (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:A0EE:67F:1D79:5085-20200108122133
This video is not to be confused with the song of the same name"'A Very Special Mouse'" is the twenty-ninth episode from the fifth season of ''Barney & Friends. Plot There are new computers in the school library. Danny is excited to show his friends the activity screen of his favorite things that he created on one of the computers. The screen has several icons, each depicting a different thing that can be done on the computer. Barney adds his own special icon to Danny's screen. Everyone discovers the fun of learning on a computer. Theme: Computers Cast *Barney *Danny *Jeff *Keesha *Kristen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Booker T. Bookworm Songs #Barney Theme Song #Why #The Library #Let's Go on an Adventure #Books are Fun! #That's What an Island Is #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #I Love You "Aunt Rachel is Here!" is the 22nd episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. Plot A visit from Ashley and Alissa's Aunt Rachel inspires the children to have a party in her honor. As the preparations are made, Scooter, Miss Etta ,and the children share their favorite memories surrounding their own aunts, uncles and cousins. When Aunt Rachel and Mom arrive, they enjoy Miss Etta's lemonade, Scooter's cookies and a tour of the school and treehouse. Theme: Extended Family Members Cast *Barney *Alissa *Ashley *Jeff *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Ashley and Alissa's Mom *Aunt Rachel Song List #Barney Theme Song #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #If You're Happy and You Know It #A Family Tradition #Laugh with Me! #In Our Family #My Family's Just Right for Me #No Matter Where They Are #I Love You Trivia *It is revealed that Ashley and Alissa's last name is Pibbin. *This is Alissa's only Season 5 appearance.'"A Royal Welcome" is the ninteenth episode from the fifth season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney receives a letter from his friend Old King Cole that says that he is coming to visit their tree house. Barney suggests that they make him feel right at home. So, Barney and the kids set out to turn the treehouse into a castle. When Old King Cole arrives, he is so impressed by everyone's preparations that he bursts into one of the greatest dance numbers ever performed by one of Barney's guests. Theme: Castles, Medival Times Cast *Barney *Ashley *Chip *Hannah *Robert *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Booker T. Bookworm *Old King Cole Songs #Barney Theme Song #Rig a Jig, Jig #Castles So High #Lavender's Blue #Wave the Flags #The Barney Bag #London Bridge #Old King Cole #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The 100th episode of Barney & Friends. **The is the Second time Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette appear before Barney comes to life. The first was "Pennies, Nickels, Dimes". **Another time where something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Scooter threw him out of his hole. *Dewayne Hambrick﻿ reprises the role as Old King Cole in this episode. He previously appeared in Barney's Big Surprise, and he would later appear in Can You Sing That Song? in 2005. *These four kids (Robert, Ashley, Hannah and Chip) also appeared in Let's Eat! Intertnational Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. 'Hidden Treasures" is the eighteenth episode from the fifth season of [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_%26_Friends Barney & Friends]. Trivia It seemed a simple idea—cleaning up the treehouse. But the exercise becomes complicated when the kids keep discovering new uses for objects intended to be thrown away. In fact—with Barney’s encouragement, the whole affair becomes a game—a used treasure hunt in which the kids, Baby Bop and even Scooter scour the area for heretofore unrecognized treasures. In the process everyone not only experiences the fun of discovering new ways to use old things, but they also learn that by re-using the objects around them, we can make the earth a cleaner, happier place to call home. Theme: Ecology Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Curtis *Keesha *Kristen *Linda *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #Clean Up #Help Protect the Earth #A Silly Hat #Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball #The Barney Bag #Old MacDonald Had a Farm #Pick Up Your Part of the World #By Myself #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *This is the only Season 5 episode to use the Season 4 theme song (with the vocals from Seasons 5 and 6). *This episode also marked Linda's first appearance on the show. *Linda never appeared with Stella the Storyteller. *The CGI TV set isn't shown when child kids says it's time for Barney Says. "Howdy, Friends!" is the thirteenth episode from the fifth season of Barney & Friends. Plot A make-believe game of "cowboys" takes an imaginative turn when a tumbling tumbleweed leads the group to Buckaroo Barney's Dude Ranch. The children learn about real cowboys as they try on authentic western wear and have a real chuck wagon dinner of "beans and biscuits." Through the Adventure Screen, Barney shows the young cowpokes what modern cowboys do. Later the children meet the "Riders in the Sky" cowboys, who delight the group with a western song and some simple lessons about doing things "the cowboy way!" Theme: The Wild Wild West, Cowboys and Cowgirls Cast *Barney *Chip *Hannah *Jeff *Keesha *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Riders in the Sky Songs #Barney Theme Song #Why #My Jeans are Always Blue #Old Dan Tucker #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #Get Along Little Doggies #How Does He Yodel? #I Love You Trivia Video Releases *This episode was featured in A to Z with Barney. *This episode was featured in Barney's Double Pack, which is a U.K. Video International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened.."Try It, You'll Like It!" is the eleventh episode from the fifth season of Barney & Friends. Plot When Danny learns that he is making a special presentation at school the next day, he is excited to be chosen, but at the same time he is nervous about speaking in front of his class. Other first experiences are shared among Barney and his friends to help ease Danny's anxiety. Booker T. Bookworm helps Danny combat his fear by arming him with information to make his presentation stupendous! While at the library, Barney and the children run into Baby Bop, who shares her nervousness about sleeping without a night light. Danny and Baby Bop learn that trying something new takes practice and is more fun with the help of friends. We learn in this episode that while it's normal to be a little scared when trying something new, preparing and practicing make it all worthwhile. Theme: Trying New Things, Perseverance Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Danny *Emily *Hannah *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Booker T. Bookworm Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #You Might Like Something New #The Library #I Used to Be Afraid #I Can Do It #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Mr. Star #I Can Do #I Love You International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. "The One and Only You" is the fifth episode from the fifth season of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of "My Family's Just Right for Me". Plot Kim is eagerly awaiting the arrival of her adopted baby brother. The children share in Kim's excitement, but Kristen begins to feel that her family is not quite as special because she is an only child. This sparks discussion about families and the differences and similarities between families. All the children agree that sharing is an important part of all families. Barney and the children help Kristen realize that all families are unique and special, even her only-child family. Educational Theme: Families Stories: A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe Cast *Barney *Curtis *Danny *Kim *Kristen *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Friendship Song #Everyone is Special #Roll Over #Share Your Stuff #You Can Count on Me #Friends of Mine #My Family's Just Right for Me #I Love You Trivia *This episode has numerous similarities with the season one episode, "My Family's Just Right for Me". Most notably, Kristen's family was exactly the same as Kathy's family was, as both of them only live with their mother and grandmother, they are the only child in their respective families, and both feel sad when they find that they are the only ones in the group that do not have any siblings. *This is the last episode to feature the season four arrangement of "Everyone is Special". *In the Baniwa Chingudeul adaptation of this episode, Seo Young celebrates her birthday. Also, Sun Jeung is wearing socks that have the Sesame Street logo and the character Bert printed on them. In addition, he's wearing pajamas with Snoopy on them. This is likely due to less strict copyright laws in South Korea (compared to the U.S.). International Edits Safety First! is the 3rd episode from Season 5 of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of the Season 1 episode Playing It Safe, the Season 2 episode Stop, Look and Be Safe!, and the Season 3 clip-show Barney Safety. Plot Baby Bop is taking her self-appointed role as safety officer very seriously. She instructs the children on ways to ensure a safe environment: how to carefully walk down the stairs, wear a helmet when riding a bike, and follow safety rules when crossing streets. With the help of the Adventure Screen, the children learn about people who keep us safe. Even Scooter helps the children and Baby Bop learn about strangers. Theme: Safety Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Danny *Emily *Kim *Robert *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Work Together #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Walk Across the Street #Mish Mash Soup #Tell a Grown-Up Friend #Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Emily. *A screenshot of Barney and Baby Bop was later used for a puzzle. *A clip of this episode was featured in the 2001 HBO documentary, "Graduating Peter". International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. "Books are Fun!" is the first episode from the fifth season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and his friends learn all about the joys of books and the library with a new friend, Booker T. Bookworm, the librarian. Booker T. Bookworm teaches Curtis the importance of being yourself through the wonderful world of books. The children discover how fun the library can be as each one checks out a special book. Even Barney gets to check out his own poetry book and entertains his friends with fun poems! Educational Theme: Fun with Books, Being Yourself Cast *Barney *Ashley *Curtis *Hannah *Robert *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Booker T. Bookworm Songs #Barney Theme Song #Books are Fun! #Five Little Butterflies #The Barney Bag #If I Lived Under the Sea #Old Mother Hubbard #Jack Sprat #The Muffin Man/Hot Cross Buns/Pat-a-Cake/The Muffin Man (Reprise) #Roses are Red #Laugh with Me! #Everyone is Special #I Love You International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. "First Day of School" is the first episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. "Pennies, Nickels, Dimes" is the third episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. Plot "Tick Tock Clocks!""Let's Build Together" is the 7th episode from Season 4 "A Picture of Health"A Different Kind of Mystery Let's Eat is the 13th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot 'Good, Clean Fun!' is the 15th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot "Oh, Brother...She's My Sister" is the 18th episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. "E-I-E-I-O" (also known as Barney's Fun on the Farm) is the final episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. Plot A make believe adventure leads to real life fun and surprises for Barney and his friends! A picnic lunch of peanut butter sandwiches touches off a quest for cold milk. Barney, BJ and the children are transported to a quaint family farm in Wisconsin, which belongs to Hannah’s grandparents! “Grammy” Johannson gives the group a warm welcome. With some help from the Adventure Screen, Barney shows the children how a modern dairy farm works to produce milk for grocery shelves. The children learn that milk is made into other dairy products, too, and the group enjoys “shaking things up” while turning cream into homemade butter. Barney and Kim tell the story of “The Little Egg Girl,” and BJ’s surprise encounter with a sheep acquaints the children with wool and wool products. All in all, there’s a lot to do and see on a farm! Theme: Work on a Dairy Farm Stories: The Little Egg Girl Cast *Barney *BJ *Hannah *Jeff *Kim *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Grammy Johannson Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Adventure Song #Milk Song #The Butter Song #A Tisket, A Tasket #Sheep Medley #Old MacDonald #Milk Song (reprise) #I Love You Trivia *The farm set was the same as the one used in the home video It's Time for Counting. *This episode was released overseas on VHS, VCD, and DVD, often with "Tree-Mendous Trees". *Adam Brown and Jeff Brooks both play the BJ costume for this episode. Brown will return to play Riff in seasons ten and eleven. Plot As Barney and the children show how family unity can be fun, Baby Bop and BJ are having a disagreement. Their child-like spat results in each vowing not to speak to the other. Barney and the children try to soften their hard feelings by stimulating each to reflect on the positive sides of the other’s personality. While Baby Bop and BJ are tussling over the book, "The Baby Sister", written by Tomie dePaola, Tomie arrives and offers to read it to everyone. Tomie’s book and the surprise arrival of Tomie’s sister, "Maureen", motivate the young dinos to make up. Theme: Solving Sibling Conflicts Stories: The Baby Sister Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Alissa * Ashley * Jeff * Robert * Scooter McNutty * Miss Etta Kette * Tomie dePaola * Maureen Modine Song List # Barney Theme Song # Where is Family? # When I Get Mad # Bumpin' Up and Down # Big and Little # Everyone is Special # Books Are Fun! # The Sister Song # I Love You Trivia * This episode was released with "Good, Clean Fun!" in a Barney 2 video-pack. * This is Tomie dePaola's third and final appearance on the "Barney & Friends" television series. * Maureen Modine is actually the sister of Tomie dePaola. * This episode is one of the extremely rare times that BJ calls Baby Bop by her name. After BJ reviews the book "The Stinky Skunk and the Elephant's Trunk," he adds the words "I used to like to read this to Baby Bop." * Tomie does not read his entire book called The Baby Sister in this episode. International Edits * In some international versions, this episode was shortened. * In the Korean co-production Baniwa Chingdeul, BJ and Baby Bop give a reason for their argument. Baby Bop was dancing to A Silly Hat while BJ was trying to read a book. BJ turned off the music which starts the argument between the two characters. Also, after the song Books are Fun, Barney reads a different story rather than the one Tomie Depaola reads. Following that, Baby Bop cries out loud and she and BJ make up on their own. Hannah has packed her suitcase and is eager to go to her Aunt Paula's house for a sleep over. A review of the contents of Hannah's suitcase initiates several "pretend play" activities. The children practice healthy hygiene habits like washing their hands, brushing their teeth, bathing, and shampooing and combing their hair. Barney helps to encourage and demonstrate proper grooming habits. Baby Bop and BJ enhance learning through their own unique style of good, clean fun. Theme: Hygiene Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Hannah *Jeff *Kristen *Robert *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Squishy, Squashy, Washy #Sleep Medley (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star/Are You Sleeping?) #The Popcorn Song #Brushing My Teeth #Splashin' in the Bath #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself #I Love You Trivia *In 1998 this along with Oh, Brother...She's My Sister was featured in a two pack video. *In the Korean version to this a popcorn machine is used for The Popcorn Song. Tonight is a very special night for Robert. It’s his mom’s birthday and he is going out to a fancy restaurant for the very first time. Barney and his friends help Robert get ready for his big night out by setting up a pretend fancy restaurant. The children make placemats for the fancy restaurant with the help of the Barney Bag. Chip, Hannah, BJ and Baby Bop create the meal in the kitchen, while Barney, Robert and Ashley get the Fancy restaurant ready with some help from Miss Etta. Scooter adds a surprise of his own. Through making the menu and preparing for the meal, the children learn all about good nutrition and the importance of eating different kinds of foods. Meanwhile, when Robert realizes that he forgot to get his mother a birthday present, the other children offer their placemats to Robert as a special birthday gift for his mom. Theme: Nutrition, Manners Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Ashley *Chip *Hannah *Robert *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Please and Thank You #The Barney Bag #The Yum Yum Song #The Waitress Song #People Helping Other People #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #I Love You Trivia *A promo shot of the kids greeting Barney in the treehouse is shown during the Barney Theme Song. *This is the first appearances of the 1997 Baby Bop and BJ costumes.﻿ *After this episode, David Joyner left the show to film Barney's Great Adventure and was replaced by Josh Martin and Maurice Scott for the rest of this Season and for the home video, It's Time for Counting. David Joyner later returned playing the Barney costume in the home video, Barney in Outer Space. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened.is the 11th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Ashley, Kristen and Curtis are trying to help Jeff think of a name for his new kitten when they hear strange noises from the classroom. Barney appears and together they become detectives to solve the case of the mysterious visitor. Along the way they learn about their individual differences. Stella arrives to tell the story of "The City Mouse and the Country Mouse." Scooter keeps popping in to give his opinion about who the mysterious visitor might be. The mystery is solved when Barney and the children discover Jeff's new kitten is causing the mischief. They decide on a perfect name for the kitten. Theme: Mysteries, Differences Stories: The City Mouse and the Country Mouse Cast *Barney *Ashley *Curtis *Jeff *Kristen *Stella the Storyteller *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Tiger the Cat Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun, Fun Sunny Day! #Big and Little #Colors All Around #Everyone is Special #Have a Snack! #You've Got to Be You #I Love You Trivia *The working title for this episode is "The Case of the Mysterious Visitor". *This episode marks the only time Curtis and Jeff appeared together. *This episode reveals that Ashley is allergic to milk and Curtis was named after his grandfather when he was born. *Stella is uncredited, despite appearing in this episode. International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. is the ninth episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of "Doctor Barney is Here!". Plot Hannah's allergies and Scooter McNutty's cold lead the group to a discussion of health and ways to keep healthy. Barney shows the kids how healthy foods, exercise, and even laughter can improve and maintain your health. "Doctor Barney" gives the children pretend check-ups. After learning about x-rays on the Adventure screen, the children learn not to fear x-rays and are motivated to make their own pretend x-rays using chalk on black paper. Meanwhile, Barney is trying to recall where he's misplaced an x-ray of himself that he'd like to show his friends. Hannah finds an x-ray and the children see that Barney is "all heart" and a true "picture of health!". Theme: Keeping Healthy, Doctor Check-Ups Cast *Barney *Curtis *Hannah *Kim *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Oh, How I Love Trees #Snackin' on Healthy Food #Laugh with Me! #Squishy, Squashy, Washy #Growing #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #I Used to Be Afraid #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Curtis. *This episode reveals that Hannah is very allergic to flower pollen. *In this episode, Baby Bop was mentioned while Barney searches around for his X-ray. *In The Adventure Screen segment about X-rays, Barney posters can be seen in the X-ray room at the hospital. Also, a young girl is seen on the screen holding a Barney balloon. International Edits *In some international cuts, the song, "I Used to Be Afraid" was cut off.of Barney & Friends. Plot Stephen and Jeff are pretending to sail in a ship in the treehouse, while Keesha and Kim are building a sand castle in the playground. After discovering a new building construction site, the children are fascinated with the different elements of construction. Intrigued, the children decide to plan and construct their own new building. BJ decides to build his own really big project, and "aye, yie, yie," trouble follows! However, by working together, Barney, the children and BJ build something fun for them all. Theme: Construction, Working Together Cast *Barney *BJ *Jeff *Keesha *Kim *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Song List #Barney Theme Song #We're Sailing Out Over the Ocean #Castles So High #This is the House that Jack Built #That's a Home to Me #Lookin' Round My Neighborhood #The Construction Song #Try and Try Again #The More We Work Together #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Jeff. International Edits *In dubbed versions We're Sailing Out Over the Ocean was cut off. is the fifth episode from the fourth seasonof Barney & Friends. Plot A pleasant afternoon of play is interrupted by unhappy grumbling sounds coming from the treehouse. Baby Bop is tardy and BJ is tired of his Sissy always being late for play appointments! Baby Bop arrives, oblivious to the time issue. Everyone nicely explains that learning to tell time is important for a variety of reasons. Dr. TickTock, a clock merchant extraordinaire and fix-it man, happens on the scene. BJ and Dr. TickTock initiate efforts to create a clock for Baby Bop, while Barney and the kids tackle the issue of teaching her how to tell time. In the end, Baby Bop gets her very own wristwatch that has a very special tune that plays. Theme: Clocks, The Importance of Time Stories: The Big Red Clock That Lost Its "Tick Tock" Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Chip *Keesha *Kristen *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Dr. TickTock Songs #Barney Theme Song #Big and Little #Ticky Ticky Tock #A Big Parade Of Numbers #Hickory Dickory Dock #Wee Willie Winkie #By Myself #Try and Try Again #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Dr. TickTock. He would later appear again in the Season 11 half episode "Time Flies (U.S. and U.K. versions)" and the books ''Barney's Happy Memories ''and the 2011 version Barney's Happy Valentine's Day. International Edits *Originally, Dr. TickTock shows BJ a chiming wrist watch. It was removed when being aired outside of North America. The children decide that Goldie, their pet goldfish, is lonely. They want to buy Goldie a friend, a castle, and a plant for the bowl. After counting their coins, they discover they need more money to make their purchase. Also, Stephen realizes he has lost his prized quarter. Unbeknownst to him, Scooter has mistaken the lost quarter for trash and squirrelled it away in his stash. The children search for the quarter but don't find it. They utilize the Barney Bag to make a piggy bank to hold their money. The children work together to earn the additional money to buy a fish and some accessories for the fish bowl. By selling lemonade and cookies and cashing in aluminum cans, they nearly make their goal, but they're one quarter short. Scooter comes to the rescue by returning the quarter, and Goldie gets a friend! Theme: Saving Money Cast *Barney *Hannah *Kim *Robert *Stephen *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Friendship Song #Pennies in My Pocket #A Hunting We Will Go #The Barney Bag #The Popcorn Song #Ten Little Pennies #Let's Take Care of Our Pets #I Love You Trivia *When Scooter McNutty takes Stephen's quarter, he is singing "Clean Up". *Although "The Popcorn Song" was used in this episode, Barney and the kids don't make popcorn when that song was used. *The arrangement for "Let's Take Care of Our Pets" is updated to its current rendition. *Bob West does the phone voice of Mr. Wags the pet store owner in this episode. Plot Tomorrow is the first day of school for Stephen! Eager to get a look at what he can expect, Mr. Boyd lets Stephen visit the school classroom a day early in the company of Barney and his friends. In the school classroom, Barney shows Stephen and the others about numbers and counting, the letters of the alphabet, books and music, art and more. BJ gets a lesson in 'indoor and outdoor' voices. Stella the Storyteller visits and tells the story of 'Wigglenose and Womp.' Meanwhile, in the treehouse, Baby Bop conspires with Miss Etta and Scooter to create her very own "Baby Bop School" - a pretend school as envisioned by a three-year-old dinosaur. Educational Theme: School Preparation Stories: The Elephant and the Mouse Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Ashley *Kristen *Maria *Stephen *Stella the Storyteller *Mr. Boyd *Scooter McNutty (Debut) *Miss Etta Kette (Debut) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #The Classroom Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Alphabet Song #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Colors All Around #I Love You Trivia *This episode marked: **The first appearances of Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette. **The only time Maria appeared with Mr. Boyd, Kristen, and Stephen. *Although Baby Bop appears in this episode, she doesn't sing songs in this episode. *Ray Henry was the puppeteer behind the elephant trunk in this episode. International Edits *In dubbed versions, the song "Indoor-Outdoor Voices" was sung but shortened to three verses.